The New Kid
by KaiteCutie
Summary: Inuyasha comes from a life of nothing, to a place he has only dreamed of, and he meets the strangest ppl! and he's got an eye out for someone already? (everyones really OOC and please b nice...its my 1st fanfic...)
1. chapter one

Hello!!! i jus found (because i'm really stupid) how to put this story on the internet!!! YAAAY! this is my first fic (obviously) so please be nice!!!! oh yea...and sorry guys but...all of u kikyo lovers i kill kikyo...(sees no objections...) but i also kinda STILL made inuyasha love her....in a different way...i guess... lol jus read!!!

The New Kid on the Block

I want to tell you a story about a boy I once knew. This boys name was Inuyasha. Well the story begins with Inuyasha moving to a nice new neighborhood. Inuyasha sticks out like a sore thumb, well I don't want to give it away now do I?

Before school/Inuyasha's first day:  
'I'm so nervous!! I wonder what the people do to new kids, I wonder if I'll make any friends.' (AN: see...so out of character!!!!) He walked up to the school. He looked at it. It was the nicest school he had ever seen. The school and the kids in it were clean. Very unlike his old school. Yet the only thing that caught Inuyasha's eyes was a girl. The girl had raven hair and dark bown eyes. All he could do was look at her.

Then the girl looked at him and laughed. He looked down at himself to see that he was covered in dry mud. 'Oh, great, I see a pretty girl and I'm covered in mud...jus my luck...a stupid car... splashed me when I walked to school.' The girl walked over.

"Hey ,dude, you know you're covered in mud, right?"she laughed. 'Great, I'm going to be laughed at all day... but she looks so farmiliar....'

Inuyasha just stood there staring a the girl's happy face. It kind of made him happy to see her laugh, so he smiled at her. This made her stop laughing. She looked confused as she reached into her purse.After a little digging she got a cleansing cloth and wiped mud off boy's face. She was very surprised at how handsome he was. She started to blush.

"Sorry about laughing,"she blushed more, "but you looked funny, with mud on your face and all. I guess you would laugh at me if my face was covered in mud, right?"

"I guess."

"BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" yelled the late bell.  
"Oh no, I'm late!!!!" the girl screeched as she ran toward the school. inuyasha just watched her and walked calmy to the office to get his schedule.

Lunch the next day:

Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the cafeteria with a tray of food in his hands 'Just like yesterday... I wonder what that girl's name was anyways?, He thought, and the second he thought of her she bumped into him causing her to drop her food everywhere. Inuyasha dropped his food aswell. How ironic.

"Well, nice to see you again mud-boy, by the way what's your real name?" asked the girl. "Inuyasha, you?" "What? I mean that's a great name. cough Inuyashacough Oh yeah, Kagome, my name is Kagome." "Nice, but...i'm covered in food...so uh..." said Inuyasha. Kagome laughed and said "Oh yea, jus come to the school nurse with me....she'll get us cleaned up...oh...and i'm sorry...heehee" 'For some reason...i'm not mad at her..."

"I think I'm going to like it here..." he thought aloud to himself. Kagome just smiled and pulled him towards the nurse's office.

After school that day:

"Sorry about lunch today."said Inuyasha. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault any way." said Kagome. "No, it was my.."said Inuyasha right before he was interrupted by Kagome. "No! No! No! It was my fault, so let me make it up to you with some Ice Cream! Come on! It will be fun!" said Kagome, waving her arms about in "guilt", as she reached for Inuyasha's arm. (While being dragged to the Ice Cream Parlor) "Ohhkkaayy" said Inuyasha as he ran into some people that were coming out of the Ice Cream Parlor.

"What flavor do you want?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha said nothing. He was just a little to busy looking at Kagome's bright brown eyes. All of the sudden SMACK!! A boy behind Inuyasha was smacked in the face by a really red faced girl, she looked really angry and really embarrassed at the same time. The boy ran to the bathroom with a huge smile on his face, and a big read hand print too. The girl was just about to stomp out of the parlor when she tripped over Inuyasha's book bag. Inuyasha's hands flung out and caught the girl in mid air. Kagome's face reddened. Inuyasha just held the angry girl replaying what had just happened in his mind. He was so in his thoughts he didn't realize that he was holding the girl up by her chest. The girl got really red. The girl didn't hit him. Now realizing that he had touched her he said "I'm sorry!!" "That's ok. I know you didn't mean any harm in it. By the way I'm Sango. If you need any help at all just look for me." said Sango. "Well, I got to go before that pervert, Miroku, gets out of the bathroom." Sango walks out of the store just as the boy who was slapped, Miroku, walked out of the bathroom.

"WAIT!!" screamed Miroku. Everyone in the parlor glared at him.(especially the girls) "Kagome, where did my love, Sango go?" "Away from you of course." said Kagome. A few snickers where heard through out the store.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku 'So this must be the infamous Miroku, I have heard so many bad things about him.' his eye brows went up in amusment 'I have a few classes with this guy...'

Every one left the store, and Inuyasha was the last to leave. 'I was dragged here for ice cream and now look at me I'm leaving here with out a single lick of it!'

At home that night: (AN:a lot happens in a day ya know)

"Mom, I think I might like living here."says Inuyasha. "You think you're going to like it here? I know you're going to love it here! You wanna know how I know? Because I already love this place! It's so clean, so nice, and so are the neighbors! All the neighbors had daughters waiting to meet you too! Isn't that nice?" said his mom. "I guess so mom."said Inuyasha 'but i think...i've already got my eyes on someone...'

was it good? bad? i dont know but whatever it was it would be nice if u told me!!! i already have another chapter ready...but i dont know if i'll put it up....i'll wait til i get a review or two!!!

Thx!!


	2. chapter twoand its valentines day!

I know it's late in the year for this to b "valentines day" but i wrote this a long long time ago and just decided to put it up today......yea....lol o...last time i forgot to write a disclaimer....so here it goes....

**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own Inuyasha....(but i own alot of the mangas)  
  
Valentines Day (a few weeks later.....and yes he started school in the middle of the year...)

Inuyasha was in deep thought that morning. 'Well I bacisaclly just moved here, but should I give cards to the people I know? I guess I will give Kagome, Sango and Miroku Valentine Day cards.'0 

"Mom, I have to go and get some Valentine Cards for my friends, ok? "asked Inuyasha. "Well ok, but there are a lot of girls outside waiting to give you Valentine Cards!" said his mother happily. "Girls? Outside? Waiting for me?" said Inuyasha, his voice dripping with sarcasum. Though he couldn't believe it, the second he opened the door girls flashed smiles and gave him cards. He was very flattered by all the gifts but he had to go to Rite Aid (AN: i dont own rite-aid either ....) to get V-Day cards. As soon as he made his way through the crowd of girls he ran off to the Rite Aid. He bought all of his new friends special cards. Kagome's had hearts saying "I'll always be Yours if You'll be Mine", Sango's had a comic of a person falling down and it said "Watch You Step Valentine!", and Miroku's said "Here is the most beautiful girl with out her top!" And when he opened it there was a little girl wearing a diaper, it says: "cute girl, right?". Inuyasha laughed all of the cards seem to fit for each person. Then he bought them.

At school/that day:

"Help! Get away!" yelled Inuyasha. All th girls were crowding him, and giving him cards. 'Hey, there is Sango, I better give her this card while she is there, plus I need to ask her a question.'

"SANGO!!" yelled Inuyasha. Sango glanced at him and walked through the crowd of girls. "Here" Inuyasha said he handed her the card. "Wow, for me, thanks!"said Sango. She laughed when she opened it. "Here" she said a she gave him a card as well. It had a red smiley face on the front and on the inside it said: Be Mine! It was a very simple card, but it meant a lot to Inuyasha ' Well, at least i know i'm not the only one who thinks we're friends...' "Hey, Sango, thanks for the card. Um, you said that I could look for you when I needed something, and I need something from you, if your good at math."said Inuyasha with the slightest blush on his face. "Well, I'm pretty goood at math. So, what can I do to help you?"asked Sango. "Well, can you tutor me, and not tell anyone? I'm actually kind of embarassed that I actually need to ask for help...." asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I will! I will Tutor you today if you really want me to tutor you!! Oh...I am free Monday thru Thursday."said Sango with a wink. "Great so, we'll meet at the Ice Cream Parlor at 5, ok?" "Of course! But if this is going to be a secret shouldn't we go some where more secret?"asked Sango. "Well, after we meet at the Parlor we can go to my house." said Inuyasha. "Ok" said Sango as she walked away.

Home room:

"Good Morning class! Today is, well you know, so get out your warm-up books and start copying the warm-up. After you do that you can give V-Cards to everyone. First one done gets a piece of candy." said Mr. Wallas, their teacher. "DONE!" screeched AJ, the smartest kid in the class. Everyone moaned as AJ got the candy, not just one peice...a bucket load.

A few minutes past, which seemed like hours to Inuyasha, and everyone was done. All the girls were giving him and Miroku cards, as well as death glares to any other girls who tried to get near them. 'well, for a new kid...i am kind of popular with the ladies...' Inuyasha decided to give Miroku his card after all the girls had run off. "Hey, Miroku, here."

"Uh, thanks but i dont swing that way...your my buddy...just not my...uhh....I dont want the card... I don't take cards from gay people." said Miroku as honsetly as the messed up perv. could. 'this guy has been hit was too many times....wait! WHAT?'

"GAY? What? Hey I got you that card because I knew you'd like it!" he grinned evily "Plus I know you really like girls so this card has a girl in it for you." said Inuyasha with a smirk."A girl!!" said Miroku as he ripped ope the card, he was so happt he could hardly contain himself. "WHAT?? Oh now I get it. Man... Inuyasha...that was cruel... By the way where did you get this? I'm just dying to see more shirtless women." Inuyasha jus laughed and said "I thought you would like it." then his laughter was uncontrolable. "Oh my gosh,hahaha you should of seenhaha your face!! You were so excited!!" Miroku frowned as he looked through all of the cards that he had been given "Well, here, I guess you could have this card, Inu, right?"Inuyasha looked at it curiously. "Well I'll take the card, but my name is Inuyasha, but if you want you can call me Inu, even though it's sort of an insult to call people dogs, you can." he siad with out adding 'I'm used to it'.

He slowly opened the card and it said "Hey lets go!", the picture was of a BMW. It was stupid, but better than nothing. "Thanks." he mumbled trying while still trying to stop himself from laughing. "Welcome"said Miroku as he stared outside the window. Sango was out side at gym. 'He must really care for Sango, unless he just likes her looks.' the thought amused him 'but I've heard he cant stay with just one girl for even an hour...'. Then he stumbled upon Miroku's notebook, he opened it slightly and found it was filled with "SANGO", 'Wow, he must really care for her!'

Lunch:

"Hey Inuyasha!!"said Kagome entusiastically. "Hey!" said Inuyasha, with out even looking up. "Here!!" she smiled. "Thanks" said Inuyasha in a monotoned voice. He opened the card, and inside was just a simple 'Happy V-Day, My Valentine! From, Kagome!!', and it was shaped like a heart. "Like it? I know it's crappy, but I made it myself."said Kagome. "I love it." he said more cheerfully. "Um, aren't you go to give me a card?" asked Kagome impatiently. "Oh, yeah. Here, I know it's not much." he gave her an akward grin. Kagome smiled brilliantly as she opened the card, she looked at it for a long time. "Hey this is cute, thanks!" said Kagome with a little "Tee-Hee". 

"Um, there is a dance coming up, wanna go?" asked Kagome. "Well, I guess I'll go. I just don't like going to dances much. When is it?" Inuyasha looked a little concerned 'damn, this is just what i didnt want her to ask...i'l make a fool of myself at the dance...i cant dance for beans...' "Well, it is next Monday, and it starts at 5:30, and ends at 10."her smile made him agree, but then he thought of Sango and the tutoring. "Well, um, I will go but I might not come around until, um, 7 or 8." said Inuyasha. "Ok, well come any way, any time!' said Kagome, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Don't worry I will!" She walked off with a little wave to go be with the more "popular" girls and boys.

Inuyasha sat down at a table with Sango and some other girls. The girls looked at him and got all there cards out. "Here!!" said a red-headed chick with a pigtail. "Thanks." said Inuyasha. 'I'm getting really tired of this! Ugh! No more cards!' Thought Inuyasha. "Sango, call your friends off!" he whispered into her ear. "Hey guys look it's Miroku!" she announced. Then all of the girls took off after Miroku, the girls were giving him smacks and cards. "Thanks, well, the dance next Monday, um, well, what do you think we should do?" asked Inuyasha. "Well, first study!! But I have an idea, so we don't miss the dance. We meet at the parlor shop right after school, I'll help you with math and the rest of your homework as I do my homework! We do this until about ½ an hour before the dance. Then we get ready for the dance and go! Doing this we will have 1 hour and a ½ to work on our homework!" said Sango with full enjoyment at her plan. "Ok." said Inuyasha with a bit of confusion on his face. Then Miroku sat at the table with lumps, bruises, and cards all over his body. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

At the parlor/after school/the day of the dance:

(PS: Sango and Inuyasha have been studying together for a few days and Inuyasha is getting better at math...)

'Were are you Sango? What is taking you so long? Sheesh, I'm starting my homework now, I'm not going to wait any longer!' (A few minutes later)'Finished! But Sango's still not here!' He left the parlor and yelled "SANGO?!?!" 

He walked back to school and found Sango on the floor grabbing at her side. "Sango? What happened?" he tired to hide how worried he had been but his voice got all squeaky. "Um, well, I tripped." Sango said with a weak voice. "What?" asked Inuyasha. "I Tripped!" said Sango with a blush painted across her face. "Ok, are you hurt?" he quickly looked at her hip"Just a little."said Sango while trying to act tough. "Ok, well, I finished my homework, thought you'd like to know.... and now we can go and take you home, my house anyways..." said Inuyasha as he carried her bridle style all the way home.

It was hard but eventually they got to his house. "Ok, well, where does it hurt?"asked Inuyasha as he placed her on a couch in his livingroom. "It hurts on my hip. I can't move it! It really hurts!" she sounded surprized that she could have hurt herself so badly. "Well, I'm going to put you in the car and I'm going to drive you to the hospital, ok?"said Inuyasha, not quite caring if Sango wanted to go to the hospital or not. "Ok, but you're only 14! Do you even know how to drive?" asked Sango. "Yup, now lets go before you hurt yourself more!"

At the hospital (5:10PM):

"Well, Sango has bruised her hip badly, and we need to run more tests to see if she broke her hip." said the doctor. "So she is ok."asked Inuyasha. "Well, of course, but she could still be at the school if you didn't go looking for her!" said the doctor. "You know she is lucky to have a boyfriend like you!"said the doctor with a smile. "Boyfriend? Nah, we're just friends. Really good friends." said Inuyasha while he looked towards the clock. 'The dance! It's today! DAMMIT! Well, I guess I'm not going to the dance today... Well, I have to call Sango's parents, Miroku, and Kagome... they all must be worried sick.' He walked over to where Sango was laying down he told her that see was fine and explained that she would have to take a few more tests to tell if she broke her hip and then he asked her if she wanted him to call everyone and tell them she was alright and where she was. She said yes and Inuyasha called everyone.

Soon enough everyone he called were there huddling over Sango. They all missed the dance.

Next Day:

'It's a good thing that Sango's ok. Well she's in a wheelchair for the rest of the week, but that's better then forever.' Was the thought Inuyasha's mind as he bumped into some guy with black hair and cold black eyes. His eyes made him think of Kikyo. Kikyo had harsh and cold black eyes. Looking at the boy made him shiver. "What are you looking at? There's nothing to see here, unless you want a black eye."said the boy. The boy's eyes shone brightly into his, as if threatening him. A chill ran up his spine, his golden eyes dulled as he thought about Kikyo. "Sorry" was all that Inuyasha could say.

'Kikyo', he thought, 'I miss her so much, even though she was so cruel at times. We were perfect together, we both had crappy lives. We were always wishing that we could go and live far away from "it all", the thing is that no matter how hard we searched, we never found that one place that would take us away from "it all". She had such a hard life. Her father made her turn cold, her father was the reason she cried, the reason she died. She's dead now, and I'm still alive with the guilt, me the one who moved up in life.' (AN: why do i hate her so much...yet still make him lover her??? this i dont understand...but it makes the story better i guess...)

"Hello? Can you hear me? Hey idiot I said 'Can you hear me?'."asked the boy with cold eyes. "Wha? Oh, yeah I'm sorry." said Inuyasha as he finally walked away, tear swelled up in his eyes. His bangs covered his crying eyes, tears dropped from his eyes to his cheeks, 'Kikyo'. 

"Hey come over here Inuyasha!!" yelled Sango at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha walked over to the tree were Sango was siting at in her wheelchair. Kagome was sitting on a branch above them and Miroku was laying against the tree with huge flaming hand prints on his face. 'Unbelievable, this boy gets smacked ten times and he still has a smile on his face!!' Inuyasha smirked. "Um, Inuyasha want to come up here? There's a nice view of the lake from here!!" said Kagome, she seemed to be getting jealous of Inuyasha staring at everything else but her.(AN: yet another really in and out of charachter thing i found..lol...) "Sure, why not."Inuyasha clearly didn't see her jealousy.

She looked at Inuyasha, 'Goodness, is he always covered in mud??' She mentally laughed. 'How can she stay so clean after climbing this tree??' Thought Inuyasha. The both realized they were staring at each other and quickly moved there faces toward the basketball court. 'I wonder what he is thinking about! He looks really down, and confused. Poor Inuyasha!!' Thought Sango, who was looking up at him. Then Sango felt something wrap around her waist. SLAP!! "Pervert!" It just seemed a normal routine to Miroku, though this kind of routine should stop. "BBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG" yelled an oh so annoying bell. 'UGH! time for stupid class!' Seemed to be the thing "ringing" in everybody's mind. 

sooooooo...i got i one review...so...as i promised...i put another chappie up....i think this ones longer...but i'm not sure...o well

c ya!

o..not to mention...please review..;


End file.
